Known in the prior art is a method of electrolytic treatment of workpieces in two liquid media, (electrolytes) delivered alternately into the working space between the tool and the workpiece.
The prior art device for the realization of this method comprises a working chamber accommodating the workpice and the tool in the form of a nozzle with two delivery pipes for different electrolytes supplied alternately into the working space between the tool and the workpiece.
In the given prior art device when the feed of one electrolyte is changed over to another electrolyte, the remaining quantity of the first electrolyte is not completely removed so that the different liquid media are gradually mixing.
After electrolytic treatment the finished article is flushed by another device.
Also known in the prior art is a method of electrolytic treatment of workpieces in two liquid media, i.e. electrolyte and washing liquid, by alternately and separately feeding them into the working space between the workpiece and the tool and discharging them separately after treatment of the workpiece.
Known in the prior art is a device for electrolytic treatment of workpieces in two liquid media, i.e. electrolyte and washing liquid, which realizes said method and comprises a working chamber accommodating a tool and a workpiece, the working space between them being supplied alternately with two liquid media, i.e. electrolyte and washing liquid, through a common pipe combining individual pipes for the electrolyte and washing liquid after their union coupling, said liquids being separately discharged from the chamber after the treatment operation with the aid of a means for alternating the supply of said liquid media to the workpiece and their discharge after the treatment operation through an intermediate container so that the electrolyte returns into the electrolyte container whilst the washing liquid drains outside.
In the cited device the means for alternating the supply of liquid media to the workpiece and their discharge after machining comprises separate valves on each of said pipes which are provided with separate pumps. In this device, after the power is supplied to the tool and the workpiece, the electrolyte is fed by the pump from the electrolyte container through a separate pipe and a separate valve then through the common pipe into the working space between the workpiece and the tool, whereupon it is returned into an intermediate container installed separately from the chamber. From said intermediate container the electrolyte is pumped through a separate valve and a separate pipe again into the electrolyte container.
On completion of treatment of the workpiece the valve installed on the pipes for electrolyte and for pumping the electrolyte from the intermediate container are closed and the working space begins to be supplied with a washing liquid which is pumped through the pipe and valve of its own and then through the common pipe, washing all the lines of the device on its way.
After washing the workpiece, the washing liquid is drained from the working chamber through the same pipe as the electrolyte, into the same intermediate container and thence it is forced by a separate pump through a separate valve and pipe to drainage. Then this cycle is repeated over again during the next treatment operation. During each cycle the liquid media become gradually mixed with each other at the moment of changing the feed from one liquid to the other, and certain quantities of electrolyte are lost. Besides, all the valves are controlled independently which complicates the design of the device and impairs its reliability in operation.
All these factors taken together reduce the stability of treatment of workpieces and, consequently, affect adversely the standard of treatment.
It should also be noted that the given prior art device cannot be used altogether whenever there is a need for treatment of workpieces with more than two liquid media.